


2. Electrocution

by FuryBeam136



Series: Fury does goretober 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Electrocution, Goretober, Goretober 2019, felix fucks up trying to do magic and impress his teacher and also sylvain, no one is pleased really, sylvain is not pleased
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryBeam136/pseuds/FuryBeam136
Summary: Lightning magic, volatile and crackling (“just like you,” Sylvain teases, and Felix just glares) and shooting off his fingertips with relative ease. For someone who’s spent his life studying the blade, Felix finds himself to be surprisingly effective when wielding magic.





	2. Electrocution

Felix had no intentions of learning any form of magic, but Byleth insisted on teaching him and who was he to argue with them? He’d be a fool to try. So he studies and he studies and then he finally starts practicing a spell. Thunder. Lightning magic, volatile and crackling (“just like you,” Sylvain teases, and Felix just glares) and shooting off his fingertips with relative ease. For someone who’s spent his life studying the blade, Felix finds himself to be surprisingly effective when wielding magic.

Byleth seems pleased with his progress, but that isn’t good enough. Felix wants to surprise them for once, not just meet their expectations but surpass them. So even though he’s not supposed to, he spends more and more time practicing his spells until he’s exhausted, trying to raise his magical endurance.

Sylvain catches him doing this one night, and promises not to tell anyone only if Felix will let him watch. Begrudgingly, Felix agrees, and practices are spent trying desperately not to let Sylvain see how exhausted he is after just a few simple Thunder spells. Which of course doesn’t work. Every night, right when he reaches his limit, Sylvain stops him. Tells him to get some rest. Not to overwork himself.

Damn Sylvain and his damn caring, Felix just wants to be stronger. To be powerful enough to impress someone for once. So he sneaks back out after Sylvain’s gone to bed one night and he stands in the training grounds staring down a dummy as if it’s personally offended him.

He breathes. Focus is absolutely necessary. He has to push himself past his limit or he’ll never be strong enough in time. So Felix raises his hand above his head and the strength flows through him and suddenly, even as the lightning strikes the dummy, Felix’s body _burns_ and he falls down, muscles twitching uncontrollably. He makes a pitiful noise of pain, trying in vain to regain control of his body. He’s gasping for air and his heart is too fast, too aggressive.

“Felix!” Someone is running over, holding him still, even as his muscles spasm painfully. “I should have known this would happen sooner or later… Professor Manuela! Someone get Professor Manuela!”

Felix grunts as his limbs finally still, though his heart is aching and his palm and feet are hot and pained. He knows something’s wrong, but then Sylvain’s admittedly somewhat weak white magic soothes his pain just a little bit and he leans into the comfort of his childhood friend’s arms. Maybe Felix should have tried learning white magic instead. Probably would have hurt less. But then again, Byleth had specifically wanted him to learn black magic. He would have hated to disappoint them.

Oh. It hits him that Sylvain is the one who found him, and that’s… relieving, for some reason. Felix chooses not to think on it too much. He’s hurting, and he thinks his heart is actually going to beat out of his chest if Sylvain’s magic stops.

He isn't sure when he passed out, but he wakes up in the infirmary with bandages wrapped around his hands and feet. Sylvain is beside him, clearly having nodded off, and on impulse, Felix lays his hand over the redhead’s and lets himself drift away on a current of pained exhaustion.


End file.
